Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 1
Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... - Doomworld is the first in a series of seven trade paperbacks published by Dark Horse Comics. This series reprints the entire Marvel Comics run of the original 1977 Star Wars comic book title. Volume 1 reprints issues #1-20. Reprinted issues include: * ''Star Wars'' #1 * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 2|''Star Wars #2]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 3|''Star Wars #3]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 4|''Star Wars #4]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 5|''Star Wars #5]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 6|''Star Wars #6]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 7|''Star Wars #7]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 8|''Star Wars #8]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 9|''Star Wars #9]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 10|''Star Wars #10]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 11|''Star Wars #11]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 12|''Star Wars #12]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 13|''Star Wars #13]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 14|''Star Wars #14]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 15|''Star Wars #15]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 16|''Star Wars #16]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 17|''Star Wars #17]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 18|''Star Wars #18]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 19|''Star Wars #19]] * '[[Star Wars Vol 1 20|''Star Wars #20]] "A New Hope" Plot Appearances '''Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Six Against the Galaxy!" In the Jundland Wastes, a group of Sandpeople prepares to descend upon Luke. They are frightened off by the strange sounds being admitted by an elderly man coming up over the horizon. The man helps Luke to his feet and Luke asks him he is related to someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi. The man admits that he is Obi-Wan and Luke tells him that his astromech droid R2-D2 claimed that it was his property. Obi-Wan has no recollection of ever owning a droid, but invites Luke, R2 and the protocol droid C-3P0 back to his dwelling. R2 plays a holographic message intended for Obi-Wan's attention. The image is of Princess Leia who calls upon Obi-Wan's history as a veteran warrior to help her Rebel Alliance in their "desperate hour". After the message concludes, Obi-Wan tells Luke that like his father, he was once a member of the august body known as the Jedi Order. He gives Luke his father's lightsaber. Luke asks Obi-Wan how his father died and the old man tells him that a former pupil of his named Darth Vader betrayed and murdered his father. Obi-Wan wants Luke to accompany him to Leia's home planet of Alderaan, but Luke cannot shirk his responsibilities to the farm. On their way back to the Lars homestead, the group comes upon the ruins of a Jawa Sandcrawler. There are dead Jawas scattered about and Obi-Wan quickly deduces that it was Imperial Stormtroopers who had killed them. Realizing that the Stormtroopers were looking for the droids, Luke races back home, but he is too late. The house is in smoking ruins and his aunt and uncle are dead. With nothing left to keep him on Tatooine, Luke says that he will help Obi-Wan. Luke, Obi-Wan and the droids take Luke's landspeeder to the space port known as Mos Eisley. Obi-Wan is confident that they will be able to find a pilot willing to take them to Alderaan. They go into a cantina and almost immediately, two aliens begin bullying Luke. As the situation turns violent, Obi-Wan ignites his own lightsaber and cuts the offenders down. Afterward, they meet a Corellian smuggler named Han Solo and his first mate, Chewbacca, the Wookiee. After a hasty bit of bartering, Solo agrees to fly them to Alderaan. To help finance Han's fees, Luke and Obi-Wan go out into the market place to sell Luke's speeder. Han meanwhile, has a run-in with a bounty hunter named Greedo. The meeting is short and ends with a blaster shot to Greedo's chest. Leaving the cantina, Han runs into Greedo's employer - Jabba the Hut. Jabba is disheartened that Han killed Greedo and reminds him that he owes him substantial reimbursement for dumping a load of Jabba's illegal spice. Meanwhile on the Death Star, Darth Vader subjects Princess Leia to interrogation. She proves resistant to the mind probe so Grand Moff Tarkin decides to give her a more proper incentive for cooperating; he sets course for Alderaan. Back on Tatooine, a spy informs a Stormtrooper patrol of the droid's whereabouts and they track them to Luke, Han and Obi-Wan at Docking Bay 94. A fire fight breaks out, but they manage to get onto Han's ship The Millennium Falcon and blast off. The ship breaks through an Imperial blockade and they jump into hyper-space. Appearances Featured Characters: * Luke Skywalker * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Han Solo * Chewbacca Supporting Characters: * C-3P0 * R2-D2 * Leia Organa } Villains: * Admiral Motti * Cornelius Evazon * Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin * Greedo * Jabba the Hut * Moradmin Bast * Ponda Baba * Imperial Stormtroopers :*Davin Felth Other Characters: * Beru Lars * Dannik Jerriko * Garandan * Jawas * Kabe * Nabrun Leids * Owen Lars * Tonnika sisters Only one sister is shown in this issue and it is not indicated which of the two Tonnikas she is supposed to be. * Tzizvvt * Wioslea * Wuher * Sandpeople :*URoRRoR'R'R Locations: * Tatooine :* Jundland Wastes :* Mos Eisley :* Chalmun's Cantina :* Docking Bay 94 :* Lars homestead * Death Star I Items: * DT-12 heavy blaster pistol * E-11 blaster rifle * Holoprojector * Gaderffii stick * IT-O Interrogator * Lightsaber Vehicles: * ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer * The Millennium Falcon * Sandcrawler * X-34 landspeeder "Death Star!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "In Battle With Darth Vader" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Lo, the Moons of Yavin" The Millennium Falcon blasts free of the Death Star, but Imperial TIE fighters are in fast pursuit. Han Solo and Luke Skywalker man the ship's laser cannons and defend themselves while Chewbacca pilots the ship. They take a serious hit that take out the lateral controls, but one by one, Han and Luke succeed in blasting away each of the TIE fighters. Although the danger is past, Princess Leia is still worried. She explains to Han that it is vitally important that they get R2-D2 to the Rebel base because he is carrying sensitive information that might provide them with the key towards destroying the Death Star. Leia leaves the room and Han takes note of Luke's obvious attraction for her. He makes a suggestive comment intended on making Luke jealous. Aboard the Death Star, Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin monitor the Falcon's progress. Tarkin reminds Vader that his men have secured a homing beacon aboard Solo's ship and they will now be able to track them and learn the secret location of the hidden Rebel base. The Millennium Falcon reaches the Rebel base on the fourth moon of Yavin. The base is housed within a giant, ancient temple in the middle of a vast, dense jungle. After analyzing the data provided by R2-D2, the Rebel Alliance leaders call a meeting to determine their course of action. General Jan Dodonna leads the assembly and explains that the Death Star has a weakness. By firing a proton torpedo into a two-meter wide exhaust port on the Death Star, they should be able to set off a chain reaction, which will destroy the entire station. One of the pilots believes it to be an impossible task, but Luke assures him that it will be as easy as "bulls-eying womp rats". As the rebels prepare their ships, Han collects his reward and is ready to depart. Luke is bothered by the fact that he is not going to stay and help the Rebellion. Han reminds him that he is only in it for the money and has no interest in Princess Leia's "revolution". Luke then meets up with his old childhood friend Biggs Darklighter. The two give each other encouraging words before climbing into the cockpit of their X-wing fighters. The Death Star, having learned the location of the Rebel base, looms into view. The rebel pilots start up their fighters and streak out over the Yavin skyline for what could very well be their final battle. Appearances Featured Characters: * Luke Skywalker * Princess Leia * Han Solo * Chewbacca Supporting Characters: * R2-D2 * C-3P0 Villains: * Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin * Darth Vader * TIE pilot Other Characters: * Biggs Darklighter * Garvin Dreis * Jan Dodonna * Wedge Antilles * Vanden Willard Locations: * Death Star * Yavin :* Yavin IV :* Massassi Temple Items: * Vehicles: * TIE fighters * X-wing fighters * Y-wing fighters * Millennium Falcon "Is This -- The Final Chapter?" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "New Planets, New Perils!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Eight for Aduba-3" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Showdown on a Wasteland World!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Behemoth from the World Below" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Star Search!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Doomworld!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Day of the Dragon Lords!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "The Sound of Armageddon!" Plot On the water world of Drexel II, Governor Quarg has used his sonic jammer to cause the Millennium Falcon to crash into the water near his giant city-ship. Han Solo is believed dead, while Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca and the droids are imprisoned inside of Quarg's galleon. Quarg has simultaneously been waging a war against the Dragon Lords who even now attack his ship, riding atop giant sea serpents. Quarg has now turned his sonic jammer towards an even greater prize - a stolen Imperial cruiser locked in Drexel's orbit. The pirate, Crimson Jack and his first mate, Jolli attempt to break free of their ship's systems-lock, but find that they are trapped. Han meanwhile, is not dead at all. The Dragon Lords have rescued him and have taken him to a secret underground cave. The leader of the Dragon Lords tells Han that Quarg's sonic jammer is driving the sea serpents mad and slowly killing them. Han agrees to help them if they agree to help him in return by salvaging the Millennium Falcon. Governor Quarg has found Princess Leia hiding within the Millennium Falcon and chases her back onto the city-ship. Chewbacca goes berserk (believing that Han is dead) and breaks free of the prison. Luke has been forced into doing Quarg's dirty work until he reunites with Han who explains to him what the sonic jammer is actually doing to the dragons. Luke rescues Leia and kills Quarg just as Han uses the Falcon's weaponry to destroy the city-ship. Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Star Duel!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "The Hunter!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Crucible!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "The Empire Strikes!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "The Ultimate Gamble!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Deathgame" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Notes & Trivia External Links References ---- Category:Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Vol 1 Category:2003 comic book issues